Mikuo's Upside down World
by Huyu-kun
Summary: Mikuo has had a master after another. Will his third be his savior? WARNING YAOI and MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! boyxboy don't like don't read!**

**Note: **I don't any any utauloids mentioned

"Mikuo. Oh, Mikuo," I heard my master whisper reassuringly.

I dashed out from my where I was hiding in a patch of tall bushes. I ran for the deepest part of the forest, but tripped over something. I looked at my foot and I had tripped over a tight string that my master had probably put up. I scrambled up and kept running ignoring the pain throbbing from my wrist and ankle.

I broke out from the forest into the small clearing I had found before and ran to the other side of the forest. This is where I usually get caught, I thought to myself as I ran out from another tree. I didn't see master anywhere so I just kept running. I had grabbed my power cord so I could charge at any library that I came upon when running away.

I ran about three more meters before an electrical charge went through my body and I collapsed to the ground. My breathing stopped and my power chip went on overload mode. My system did an emergency shut down and the world faded to black with master walking out from behind a tree.

My system was turned back on and I took a gasp of air. I screamed feeling the pain from someone hitting my sweet spot in me. I turned my head, but all I could see was a black cloth and the dark outline of master over me.

"Stop," I screamed as he rocked harder. He just laughed and I felt someone yank my short green hair and pull my mouth open.

Someone's hard, hot cock entered my mouth and I couldn't breathe. I started moaning while master grabbed my cock. I felt myself about to cum, but master put a metal ring around my cock so I couldn't.

"He got tight at this end. Shit I'm coming. Give him a job Mikuo."

I knew if I didn't master would beat me later so I played with the guy with my tongue. I felt master fill me and I slumped to the floor, but the other man grabbed my hair holding me up. I barely had any strength so I just started to suck and the man pulled out and cummed on me. He let go of my hair and I didn't have enough strength to stop my fall.

Master attached the chain that was attached to the floor to the metal collar around my neck and cuffed my hands. I heard the door close behind him and I pulled off the metal ring. I slid the blindfold off my face and leaned against the wall. My body started to tremble horribly, but I tried to ignore it.

I washed myself off with the bucket of water master and remember my first day of this life.

"You're not real. You're just a toy nothing else."

I deleted the file from my memory and thought about my last master. She had died from some human disease that she had caught only after three days of getting me. Luki was lucky and was taken in by master's friend, but I was so new that he she didn't know about me. I stayed here and when my new master bought the house I introduced myself. He made it clear that I wasn't a real person even though I can feel pleasure.

_Someone help me_

_Help me_

_me_

I sent the message out each night through my signal and hoped someone would just feel like switching over. I felt something hit my hand and watched as tears fell on my hand.

"Wake up," Master said while kicking me. "You look horrible."

He grabbed my face and everything seemed blurry in my vision. He turned my face from side to side and sighed.

"It would cost me too much to repair your eyes. Put too much charge in that shock."

He unchained me and led me out of the room and blindfolded me. I felt something sticky against my mouth and he dragged me along cursing to himself for taking better care of the toy. He shoved me into something and slammed the lid down. I heard the sound of an engine start and realized that I was locked in the trunk.

It was like he made to hit every dip in the road and when he stopped I felt all bruised up. My scream was muffled as he pulled me out from my hair and threw me on the ground.

"You'll be scrap metal soon enough."

My master left and once again I had nobody. I went to take off the blindfold, but I lost power to my hands and soon my circuits weren't responding.

_Someone, anyone_

_Please, help_

I kept repeating the message and lost hope. I was probably going to be melted down sooner or later anyways. Days pasted and I gave up on anyone ever finding me. I started to rust and I was surprised that I had lasted this long. I just wished I would be melted sooner.

**Please let me know what you think about it.**

**Me:** I plan on adding mpreg *squiels like a girl*

**Mikuo: **What o_O do you plan on doing?!

**Me: **You'll find out *evil laugh*


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:** I don't own any of the utauloids

**Me:** no real action yet sad face

**Mikuo: **too many people get me out!

**Me: **who should Mikuo seduce without knowing hmm *wiggles eyebrows*

**Mikuo: **i didn't know that was possible o_O

"Why would someone throw you out?"

I could barely process that the person had picked me up. I can't take this anymore, I don't want another master. Let me fade away!

"It won't be hard for me to find parts for. I might actually have them all," The person said while taking off the blindfold and what was left of the tape. "I'm Megurine Luki."

It didn't surprise me that he had pink hair, but that he had gotten permission to leave his master's house. I could never leave the house. He went to one of the walls in the workshop and pulled open a drawer.

By the end of the day I could see through both my new eyes and I had regained the feeling throughout my body. He took out my memory chip and started up the laptop he had.

"Hmm your memory chip is locked. I can override that."

I pulled out the chip from the computer and he looked at me. He sighed and I out the chip back in my neck.

"I'll get you some cloths," He said while walking out.

I just sat there and tried to process the jumbled files of bits of memories. The only thing I was for sure about was that I had so far had two masters and I was abused and raped. Luki came back and I grabbed the t-shirt and pants.

Once I got dressed I followed him down the hall and we got to the kitchen. I heard someone curse and Luki ran ahead.

"Agh! Meito what did I say about never trying to cook," Luki shouted.

I peered out from around the corner and Luki was standing next to a guy wearing a red leather jacket and pants.

"Maybe Dell's in a better mood," Meito said while walking to the next room.

"Hey are you new?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin and turned around to face a guy with red hair, taller than me wearing a coat and a scarf even though we were inside.

"I'm Akaito," He said while holding out his hand. "Hey are you ok? I won't hurt you."

I slumped to the floor and put my hands over my head and wished that I could still be thrown away.

"Akaito what did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything Luki! She just got this shocked look on her face and slumped to the floor."

"It's a guy," Luki said in a flat tone. "Are you ok?"

"Get away," I whispered and my voice cracked from not being used for so long.

"Everyone I'm home," I heard someone shout and I had a bad feeling. "Can someone help us with the bags?!"

Akaito left and the next minute their master was face to face with me. She had the goofiest smile and just kept staring at me.

"I'm Carmen! And this is where lots of music resides! Plus I a bit off, when I was younger I was dropped on the head," She said while standing up. "You'll be the sixth one. Yeah more friends! So what's your name?"

"Mikuo."

"Oh awesome Miku's brother! Well I think dinner should be done," She said while grabbing my arm and pulling me along. She grabbed a microphone and went to the wood railing and looked down at the living room below. "Hey dinner's in five minutes finish up slow pokes. We have a newbie too, his name is Mikuo!"

I got dragged around getting a full tour of the place and meeting everyone.

"You already met Luki and Akaito," Carmen said excited.

"I saw Meito," I chimed in before she could interrupt me.

"Let's go find Dell and USee. They should be at the dining room already. I had a friend and…"

I didn't really listen as she pulled me along. I just wanted to get out of this trap as soon as possible.

"So tonight I'll make your outfit," Carmen said while pushing open a set of double doors.

The room was set up like a buffet and 98 percent of the stuff I had never seen before. The other Utauloids were already eating and Carmen handed me a plate.

"We'll probably have your favorites, but if there's something that you like that I don't have out just let me know."

"Ah…um."

I didn't really know what to do in this situation. I felt like I was being pressured to do something.

"You're going to let me eat with you," I asked nervously. Everyone stopped talking since my voice was carried and they all looked at me.

"Of course we let newcomers eat first then sing," Carmen smiled at me.

"No not that," I whispered. "I ju-just never ate with…anyone else."

"Well not anymore."

She piled up the plate with all sorts of food and I sat between her and USee. I had no idea what I was going to do about the song. In truth I had actually never tried to sing before. I seemed to be swallowed by my chair and listened to the actual family gossip together. I was amazed that a master would care so much for us. Something from my memory chip tried to show itself, but it just couldn't form.

"So you found him at the melt down plant," Everyone gasped. I looked up and they were all looking at me.

"So why were you there," Carmen asked.

I took me a minute to search through my files and I finally found the answer and it scared me.

"I was thrown out. I got damaged," I said not explaining the whole story. "He didn't want to have to spend the money on the repairs."

"That's horrible," Carmen screamed. She picked up her chair and threw it at the floor. Nobody else seemed phased by it and I realized that none of the other chairs were matching. "Mikuo you have to join us! Everyone Mikuo is officially apart of the family!"

**Please reviews are apprectiated.**

**Me: **hope you enjoyed the gang

**Mikuo: **you better not make them gain-up on me

**Me: **that's an idea *muses over the thought*

**Luki: **i want Mikuo ;D

**Meito: **over my dead body

**Akaito: **why can't we share? ;)

**USee: **share? are you serious?

**Dell:** i shall stay straight, i shall stay straight, i shall-

**Me: **we shall see hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! contains yaoi don't like don't read also tiny language part**

**I do not own the utauloids in this story, it would be awesome though**

**Me: **crap I ran out of tissues for my nosebleed

**Mikuo: **what the heck did you write in this story?!

**Me: **not of your concern at this **very **momment later maybe *tries to stop nosebleed at the thought*

"I can't sing though," I mumbled to myself.

USee was probably the only one who heard me and grabbed my chair and turned it so I was facing him.

"What do you mean you can't sing," He asked and his blue eyes piercing into mine. Everything seemed to stop and Dell seemed to be the only one not paying attention.

"W-well I've never sung a song before. My first master-," I stopped and tried hard to remember the thing that was important.

"What about your first master," Carmen asked discarding the smashed chair.

"She died about three days after she got me."

"Was her name Penny," Carmen shouted while shaking me.

"Hey Carmen don't scare him," Luki said while pulling her off of me.

"I'm sorry I really can't remember," I said hiding my face in my hands. I'm completely useless.

"It's ok," Carmen said while giving me a hug. "I'll show you to the spare room."

She grabbed my hand and once again dragged me through the house. We went up a flight of stairs and she pushed open the door at the farthest end of the hall. The room had a huge bed covered in stuffed animals and the walls were a yellow. On the desk was a laptop and I really couldn't believe that I was going to be living here.

"This is mine," I asked stepping in.

"Yup, just let me know if anyone does anything weird," Carmen said while closing the door.

'Weird technically speaking everything here was weird' I though while looking out the window across the town. The sun was already setting so I changed into the pajamas in the drawer and crawled into the warm bed.

I heard a knock on my door and woke up peering through the darkness.

"Dell you awake," Meito asked sluggishly walking over.

"Meito you're in the wrong room," I sighed while sitting up.

Meito pushed me down against the bed and I knew what he had in mind. I tried to push him off of me, but he was stronger than me and shoved a piece of cloth into my mouth before I could scream for help. Meito tied my hands together and I could smell the strong smell of sake on his breath as he kissed me.

My body knew what was coming and I felt my face flush as my body grew hot. Meito pulled off my cloths and discarded his own. He had his fun with me and the worst part was he had been moaning Dells name the whole time. I tried to forget the moans that escaped me and how I had whimpered for when he left.

I woke up in the morning and slowly walked to the door. I remembered how encounters with master had always left me sore, so I was just a tiny bit surprised that I didn't hurt at all.

I opened the door and on the floor was clothing for me. I grabbed it and closed the door. I put on the silver/gray sleeveless polo and pulled on the black jeans. When I was finished loosely tying the tie I stepped out of my room.

I walked down the hall and headed downstairs to see if anyone else was up. I started walking towards the dining hall once I got to the second floor and someone walked up behind me.

"So did you have a good night's rest," Akaito asked while leaning over my shoulder.

'I can't have anyone find out about last night' I moved away from Akaito just a bit.

"Best I've ever had," I said giving a smile.

The day went smoothly and I found out that Meito had more sake last night then he ever had in one go. Word from the crazy Carmen was that he had 34 bottles which probably explained why he didn't remember anything. I kept getting strange glances from Akaito and Luki and I had a horrible feeling.

"Hey Mikuo we want to show you something," Luki said before dinner grabbing my arm.

"What is it," I asked not minding the company from Luki since he seemed the only sane one.

"The recording studio on the first floor," Akaito said putting an arm around my waist.

The pulled me along and I had a horrible feeling. We got downstairs and we stopped in front of a door. Luki opened it and inside was a dark room. I panicked and tried to break away from their hold. Akaito chuckled and turned on the lights.

"Don't laugh Akaito what if he's afraid of the dark," Luki said glaring at him.

They pulled me inside and they talked about old mess ups and how Meito almost spilled sake on the recording equipment. We all laughed together and my fears were blown away.

"We could help you practiced since you've never had to sing before," They both said looking at me.

"That be great," I said not really knowing how that would turn out.

"I'm going to go see if it's time for dinner," Akaito said while walking out.

When he shut the door an awkward silence between me and Luki followed. I started to play with my tie and didn't realize that Luki had moved closer to me.

"Mikuo?"

I looked up and Luki was so close that our lips touched. I felt myself turn 10 shades redder and Luki blinked in surprise.

"I'm sorr-"

I couldn't finish since Luki had grabbed me around the waist pulling me closer and his tongue entered my mouth. I was lost in confusion and the ecstasy of the moment that I moaned when he pulled away to pull off my shirt.

"Lu~ki," I sighed as I tried to shake my head no.

"Mikuo please be mine," Luki whispered in my ear. "I'll be gentle."

My mind screamed out no while my body lusted for what was coming next. Luki ran his fingers down my back and I moaned as, once again, I was ravished.

"Ah, ha…Lu~" I sighed grabbing his arms as my back arched.

My fingernails dug into his skin as our moans of pleasure mixed together. Before I realized it Luki had gotten off of me and was getting dressed. Luki was smirking at me and it hit me that I was probably just a toy to them too.

"I'll be back," Luki said while walking to the door.

I rolled over to my side and played with my hair while thinking. I'll let Carmen know about this before anything else happens. I sat up and someone opened the door. I stared shocked into blazing red eyes.

"That bastard! We had an agreement," Akaito hissed. "He didn't leave a mark?" He said to himself while grabbing my chin and looking at my collarbone like I was an object.

He leaned down and I felt him start to bite my neck.

"St-stop, please," I whimpered as he leaned over me.

"You'll be mine. I don't want anyone else touching you," Akaito whispered with a devilish grin.

**Please send me reviews I want to hear what you think!**

**Mikuo: **i'm so quiting this job

**Akaito: **what as a slu-

**Carmen: **he didn't do it willingly! did you Mikuo

**Mikuo: ***blushes in corner*

**Carmen: **'O' ...good thing i don't mind yaoi XD but seriously Huyu!

**Me:** it goes with the plot line! don't kill me!

**Mikuo:** *grabs duel leeks* prepare to meet your fate Huyu-kun

**Me:** *unstealthes scimitars* I'm always ready


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmm I really don't have to put any warning sign**

**Me: **omg it's here

**Mikuo: **why are you so happy

**Me: **the main part of this twisted story is here your future has turned either for the best or the worst

"Mikuo," I heard Carmen shout sliding on the stone flooring past me. "You need to finish reco- OHF!"

I watched as Carmen slid down the stairs landing on Meito. He just sighed and took a couple sips from his sake bottle he had.

"Tomorrow we're going on a trip!" Carmen shouted over a microphone she had grabbed from the stairs.

"Please tell me it won't be like last time," Dell said caring a stack of papers.

"What happened last time," I asked.

"We played spin the bottle," Akaito whispered in my ear scaring me.

I literally jumped back and I saw the pained look on Akaito's face before I scrambled down the stairs. It's been a week after what happened I didn't have the nerve to even hint at what happen to Carmen.

Akaito has been attempting this whole week to get me alone, but I made sure to always be by someone. I knew that he had threatened Luki about ever touching me again which kept Luki at a distance, but he still talked to me.

"Hey Mikuo. You daydreaming again," USee said and I looked up at him.

"Yeah guess I am sorry," I said scratching my head.

"Are we going to finish the recording for the one song today," He asked while his eyes drifted around the place searching for Carmen probably.

"I'm sorry USee, but I haven't been feeling good," I sighed hoping I didn't have a cold.

"You said that at the beginning of this week," He said looking at me with worry. "Carmen wouldn't mind taking you to the doctors you know."

"It's nothing serious I've just been getting nauseous sometimes," I said trying to reassure him and myself since I really had no clue what a cold was like.

USee just nodded his head and hurried off. I walked into the library and found the book I was searching for. I headed back up the stairs and made a detour to the dining room/hall/lunge whatever you want to call it.

I randomly grabbed something to have as a snack since I was getting hungry and headed to my room. I pasted Carmen and she turned around and stopped me in my tracks.

"What are you eating?"

I looked at what I was holding and it looked like a normal leek sandwich to me.

"It's just a sandwich," I stated not knowing why she was freaking out.

She grabbed it from me and took off the top bread revealing what was in it. I nearly puked from the sight. I had made a sandwich with peppers, pickle, leeks, chicken, and had put mustard on top. I ran to the nearest bathroom and puked my insides out.

"That was a pretty disgusting looking sandwich," Carmen said while handing me a glass of water. I rinsed out my mouth and was still revolted that I had eaten that. "Are you ok?"

I looked up and Carmen had a serious look on her face which scared me to the bone.

"Well I have been nauseous and I've had this weird feeling," I said not really wanting to think what she might do if I lied.

"How long have you had this feeling?"

"A-about a w-week," I stuttered" I think."

"I'm taking you to the doctors now," She said with authority and I got the hint that I couldn't say no.

She dragged me along and we headed downstairs. Before we could head out the door Meito stopped us.

"If you're going out Carmen can you get me more sake," He asked while looking into his bottle.

"Hey where you going," Luki asked and I didn't like how much attention I was getting.

"I'm taking Mikuo to the doctors he doesn't feel good," Carmen said while opening the door.

"I feel fine," I said as she pulled me out of the safety of the house.

I felt exposed. I was out in the real world where there were other people. Carmen pulled me to her car and I so didn't trust her when she reassured me that her license was legit. I watched the houses pass by as Carmen did do the speed limit. Everything beyond the cars window seemed like dream or illusion.

"We're here," Carmen shouted while jumping out of the car.

Before I could open my door she opened it for me and she pulled me out almost dislocating my shoulder. She pulled through the double doors and led me down too many hallways to count. We finally stopped in front of a door and I was out of breath.

"Dr. Veranica is my personal doctor for my Utauloids, so she's your doctor too," Carmen said clapping her hands together while dragging me in. "Hi Veranica!"

"Carmen it's been like forever since I came over to visit you and the gang. Who's this," Veranica said while looking at me.

"He joined the family about a week and a half ago. He's been feeling nauseous and almost finished off a pepper, pickle, leek, chicken, and mustard sandwich," Carmen said while sitting me down on the checkup table.

"Well let's find out what you have."

An hour later I was trying to deny what Veranica was telling me. 'Not possible it's not possible!' I started biting my nails and Carmen stopped me.

"Mikuo how did this happen," She shouted at me freaked.

"God Carmen calm down can't you see the poor kids in shock," Veranica said. "Mikuo how old are you?"

"Ah," I tried to remember and I could only guess. "I think fifth teen maybe sixteen."

"Great a minor! How did this happen?! Not that I'm not happy for you, but when!"

I explained what I remembered about my last master to Carmen and Veranica so that weren't in the dark. I then explained what happened with the drunk Meito and then Luki and Akaito. I was still denying it by the time I was finished with my story.

"I'm going to kill them! I can't believe they would do that to you!"

"So we don't know who the father of the child will be."

"It's not possible! How can this happen," I shouted not wanting to believe it.

"While you are basically an android," Veranica sighed. "It has happened before so you're not the only one."

Veranica and Carmen tried to mollify the situation, but it didn't really work. I was scared as hell. 'It could be any three' and tears started to from. Carmen put an arm around me and hand me a tissue.

"P-please w-we can't t-tell any of them. Please," I begged looking at Carmen. She pulled me into a hug and I stopped shaking.

"I would like a hair sample from all of them, so that later we can tell," Veranica said. "You just have a month and a half to make sure they don't find out."

Carmen didn't pull me along when we left. She basically made sure that like nobody came in a five foot radius of me and I smiled when she chewed at some poor nurse, because she didn't see us and almost ran into us.

"Mikuo it's not your fault so don't go hating yourself. You'll be ok I trust Veranica with my life; she's my friend and a great doctor."

'Oh I don't hate myself. But there are three people now that I hated more than my last master.'

**Please send reviews :D**

**Mikuo: **what the ****

**Me: **Mikuo watch your mouth

**Mikuo: **watch your thoughts what were you thinking psyco

**Me: **that there really aren't any mpreg vocaloid stories *troll face of happiness*


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: some language**

**Me: **what will happen to poor Mikuo now *gives a little evil chuckle*

**Mikuo: **I'm prepared for anything nowadays

**Me: **howaboutgivingbirth *giggles in corner*

"Mikuo are you ok," Carmen said rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah," I said before throwing up again in the toilet. "They haven't noticed have they?"

"They are only curious of why you don't wear your usually outfit and why you eat weird food," Carmen said while handing me a glass of water and a plate stacked with the chips and the guacamole I had asked for.

"It should be any day now," She sighed.

I moaned and she pated my back. The past month and a half was living hell. My stomach had a bump which was the reason why I didn't wear my usually outfit. I barely got any sleep and Carmen had to put foundation crap to hide the dark circles that had taken up permanent resident under my eyes. Carmen had also been helping me come up with names since we found out that it was going to be a boy, but not just one, I was having twins.

"I'll find an excuse for you that way the others won't question why you're gone. I'll take you to the hospital in the morning," Carmen said while slowly standing up and walking off with her slippers dragging across the floor.

Carmen was the best. She was with me all the time, but whenever Luki, Meito, or Akaito pasted by she had glared at their backs with spite. I picked myself up and carried the plate back to my room.

"Mikuo?"

I didn't get up I was way too tired and one of the twins had kicked me hard. I slowly repositioned myself and hugged my fluffy pillows.

"Mikuo?"

"What," I groaned from exhaustion.

"Are you feeling ok? I'm really worried about you," I recognized Akaito's voice and I really wanted to sock him one.

"I'm fine," I shouted and tried to go back to sleep, but I screamed in pain instead.

"Mikuo what's wrong," Akaito shouted as he came in. I could see the worry in his eyes and he held me in his arms.

"Get Carmen," I gritted through my teeth and tried to breathe evenly.

Akaito ran out of the room without asking any questions and a minute later came back with Carmen.

"Carmen what's going on," Akaito shouted as she picked me up bridal style.

"None of your business at the present moment," She yelled as she ran to her car.

"What do you mean none of my business?!"

"Hang in there Mikuo," I heard a distance voice say and I completely blacked out.

"Will he be ok?"

"He's fine."

"Do we know who? You know right?"

"Yes. Oh, look who decided to wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes and covered them with my hand to block the bright light. I looked over and Carmen and Veranica were standing by my side.

"What time is it," I choked out and Carmen handed me a glass of water.

"10:13 am the twelfth," Veranica said while looking at a monitor.

"I've been asleep for three days," I asked shocked.

"Well yeah you don't just expect to be fine and dandy after what happened did you," Veranica chuckled. "They're both fine and you seem to be recovering wonderfully."

"Do you know," I asked not really ready to know.

Carmen looked at Veranica and she sighed. I wished that they wouldn't drag this out.

"Mikuo are you sure you want to hear this now," They asked.

"Just tell me," I shouted.

"Mikuo it's Akaito," Carmen sighed.

"Thank you now I know to poison his peppers next time," I grumbled not liking the prospect one bit.

"Mikuo I want you to tell him."

I tried to process what Carmen said, because I hadn't thought that far yet. What would I say? How would he react? I buried my face in my hands and started crying. Carmen pulled me into a hug and just held me.

"Can I see them," I said brushing away my tears.

Veranica left and Carmen just sat there with me. When Veranica came back she handed me the twins and they were sleeping. They both had bright red hair and the bangs in the front were a green like mine.

"What are you going to name them," Carmen asked looking at me.

"Miatuo and Amiuko. Did you forget already," I sighed.

"Guess I did," Carmen laughed while picking up Miatuo. "Well it won't be too hard to tell them apart. Miatuo's hair is parted to the left and Amiuko's is to the right."

Carmen's phone started going off and she handed Miatuo back to me. She flipped it open and I could hear inaudible shouting. Carmen paled and waited for the shouting to stop.

"If any of you dare-," She started to threaten who was on the line, but was cut off. Carmen quickly walked out of the room while snapping her phone shut.

The next second the door banged open and Carmen was standing in the door way blocking everyone else from coming in. She quickly grabbed the door and kicked whoever was in front of her in the stomach so she had room to close the door. Veranica quickly stepped through a side door and grabbed the twins from me.

"It's best for them to be in the nursery right now."

She hurried out and I tried to push back the headache that was growing. The door as pushed open again and Carmen was pushed to the ground. When Akaito stepped past her she grabbed his scarf and yanked him down. Luki took that opening and jumped past them. I slide farther beneath the covers and watched as the fighting got worse.

"Stop it all of you," Veranica screeched as she walked in. "I think Mikuo has been scared enough! Now get off the floor!"

Carmen slowly stood while loosening her grip on Akaito's scarf and sat down on a spiny chair. Everyone got very silent and the ticking of the clock seemed to tick away my life.

"So was he sick," USee asked the most logical question.

"You could say that…quizás(maybe)," Carmen said while spinning around the room on the chair.

"What do you mean maybe," Akaito grumbled.

"He's not going to like keel over and die is he," Luki asked.

"How about this I'll explain it to all of you individually. Now would you all step out now," Veranica sighed while holding the door open. "Not you Akaito!"

"Let me strangle him," Carmen shouted while lunging at him.

Veranica simply just pushed her aside and led Carmen back to the chair. Akaito had a confused look and the way Carmen acted didn't help.

"So what's wrong," Akaito asked and I heard the irritation in his voice.

"Nothing. He's perfectly fine now," Veranica said. "You do know rape is against the law and it still applies to you."

"What are you taking about," Akaito asked shocked turning pale.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! If you weren't some lust filled piece of junk you would maybe tried to have a real relationship! The poor boy is only fifth teen," Veranica screamed completely losing it.

"Veranica calm down just a bit," Carmen said rolling the chair over to her. "Akaito." Carmen growled darkly with the scariest death glare of "trust me I'll pull your soul out and kill you a hundred times over" look. "You knocked him up!"

"Well that's a nice way of putting it," Veranica said sarcastically.

"Would you all just shut up," I screamed at them sitting up right. It became dead silent and I rubbed my temples trying to get the headache out.

"Mikuo's a guy how can he get pregnant?"

"Part android."

"Congrates Akaito," Carmen hissed. "You're a father."

"Wait what," He asked shocked looking at all of us.

"Guess you should think first before raping someone," I shouted while yanking the blanket over me.

Akaito left and with the help of Carmen and Veranica we explained it to everyone else. Dell didn't really care; he's just confusing in general, but I was ok with that. USee, Meito, and Luki all were shocked at first, but were great support. Maybe I could live through this. My own little nightmare.

**Please send reviews** :D

**Akaito: **I never thought that would be a consequence o_O Mik-

**Mikuo:** shut up! I hate you! You could just go and die!

**Luki: **Why couldn't I be the father :(

**Me: **bad roll of the dice *shrugs shoulders*

**Akaito: **love you too Mikuo ;D

**Mikuo: ***blushes* you...you have no rights to p-parental vis-visitation!

**Akaito: **D':

**USee:** that's a little harsh Mikuo


End file.
